Christmas Must Be Something
by MiraBlack12
Summary: O natal nunca foi uma data especial para Maria Hill, até que um certo capitão decide mudar isso


Steve Rogers adentrou a torre dos Vingadores e caminhava rumo aos seus aposentos quando avistou as luzes do escritório da ex-agente Hill ligadas. Ele não se surpreendeu que ela ainda estivesse trabalhando, afinal, não conhecia ninguém mais dedicada ao seu trabalho do que ela, entretanto, estranhou que a mulher ainda estivesse ali tão tarde em uma noite de natal e resolveu descobrir o porquê.

Quando chegou ao escritório, ele hesitou um pouco enquanto apreciava a melodia de Bed of Roses do Bon Jovi que ecoava pela porta entreaberta e somente quando os toques finais da música soaram que ele decidiu adentrar o local.

Steve não estava muito seguro do que o levara até ali, embora ele suspeitasse que isso fosse devido à crescente amizade entre os dois, e a sua vontade de tornar isso em algo mais. Ele empurrou a porta e encontrou a mulher concentrada nos documentos espalhados em sua mesa e no computador a sua frente. Ela não percebeu sua presença de imediato e se assustou quando ele começou a falar:

— Meio tarde para estar aqui, não acha?

— Capitão! O que faz aqui? Pensei que estava comemorando com os outros. — disse ela em um tom curioso.

— Eu estava, mas já voltei. E você? Por que não está comemorando?

— Eu não comemoro o natal. — respondeu timidamente.

O capitão adquiriu uma expressão curiosa que logo foi substituída por compreensão.

— Desculpe me, eu não sabia que você era judia.

— Ah, na verdade, eu não sou... — Maria encarou sua mão e começou a brincar com os seus dedos, enquanto tentava se decidir se deveria continuar ou não a falar. Steve indagou o porquê, mas a mulher o ignorou.

Ela nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém, eram lembranças que ela não gostava de compartilhar... Coisas que não queria lembrar... Que ela não se sentia segura em falar, mas ela confiava em nele, e a expressão em seu rosto só a assegurou de que ela devia falar.

— E-eu nunca comemorei o natal, q-qu-quando eu era pequena o meu pai costumava me evitar porque eu o lembrava da minha mãe, e o que eu tinha feito a ela. — Maria fez uma pequena pausa e um sorriso triste surgiu em sua face quando ela encarou Steve. — Ele sempre dizia que essa era a época favorita dela, e que ele simplesmente não podia comemorar porque eu estava ali e não ela, consequentemente, era a que ele mais me odiava. Ele sempre saía e me deixava sozinha...Então, eu ouvia uma música, comia um muffin de chocolate e ficava divagando em como seria se tudo fosse diferente, como seria se ela estivesse ali... Como seria se ele pudesse me perdoar, e que talvez no natal as coisas pudessem ser diferentes. Todavia, o tempo passou e conforme eu cresci, percebi que nunca seria diferente, e que no final, já não importava mais. — quando terminou de falar uma pequena lágrima escorreu pela rosto da mulher, e esta não se importou em limpar.

Steve não sabia o que fazer, ele xingou o pai de Hill mentalmente for infligir tanto sofrimento em uma criança e ser responsável por tamanho trauma. Ele tentou falar algo, porém, percebeu que nada do que dissesse ia ajudar.

— Maria...eu...

O capitão ponderou sobre a situação e se pôs a observar a mulher a sua frente, que já estava perdida em pensamentos novamente. Ele queria desesperadamente fazer algo para ajudá-la, seu primeiro impulso foi abraça-la, mas descartou a ideia imediatamente, uma vez que não tinha intimidade para tanto. O clima nostálgico estava dominando a sala e quando seus olhos pousaram no muffin no canto direito da mesa o herói decidiu que ela precisava de uma nova tradição de natal. Um sorriso travesso surgiu em seu rosto quando ele se aproximou da mesa e a puxou pela mão dizendo para ela segui-lo.

— Steve, espera, o que está fazendo? Eu tenho trabalho a fazer.

— Sabe, eu acho que já passou da hora de você começar a comemorar, e é isso que nós vamos fazer agora. — a mulher começou a reclamar mas o homem ignorou seus protestos continuou puxando a em direção a cobertura. Em alguns minutos eles tinham alcançado o seu destino, que detinha de uma vista maravilhosa da cidade enfeitada. Maria tinha parado de reclamar e agora tinha um sorriso no rosto. Steve a puxou para mais perto da beirada onde poderiam obter uma visão melhor.

— Bom, não é exatamente uma comemoração, mas é o meu feliz natal para você. — concluiu tirando uma caixinha do bolso e entregando para ela.

— Pretendia entregar em outra ocasião, porém, acho que agora é a hora perfeita. Feliz natal, Maria.

Hill abriu a caixinha e encontrou um colar delicado com um pingente em forma de estrela e sorriu abertamente para o presente e fitou Steve.

— Feliz natal, Capitão.


End file.
